


To Be A Father

by MichiferLoverforLife69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Background Poly, Canonical Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, pregnant lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiferLoverforLife69/pseuds/MichiferLoverforLife69
Summary: Lucifer saves Sam and meets up with the others to finally see his newborn son. What happens when he meets more than that though? What happens when Micheal shows up after being freed from the cage and his eldest son that no-one knew about shows up? As their time together slowly progresses, more and more secrets are revealed as to what happened in the past before Lucifer's downfall and how Lucifer's eldest came about.





	To Be A Father

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little thing. It came from a role-play I'm doing with a good friend of mine. There's alot of dark things in it, but women haven't happened just yet while others have. If you've got any questions about it or what we're thinking please feel free to ask in the comments section below and I'd be happy to answer them :)

Lucifer sighed silently so that Sam wouldn't hear him as he rubbed the blood off of his hands, and onto his clothes. He didn't mind getting blood on them, since he could always get new ones and he just didn't mind blood. He managed to get to Sam in time, and bring him back from the brink of death. He even managed to convince Sam to take him with him back to their little camp where his son was currently residing. He couldn't wait to finally meet his child. He couldn't help but to feel the slight tinge of disappointment, and self hatred though. The Winchesters, and Castiel have probably filled his sons head with false tales of how he was such a bad guy who wanted nothing more than to kill all humans and destroy the world. That wasn't entirely true. He didn't really mind the humans being around, he just didn't like them. At all. He wished they wouldn't destroy the earth he helped his father to create, or the animals that lived on the earth. He loved those creatures more than anything. Well not anymore. He hasn't even met his son yet, and he already knew he would do anything for him to make him happy, and to keep him safe from those who would do him harm. He stayed a good few feet behind Sam just to give the others a nice little, most likely unwanted, surprise.

\----

Setting free the only archangel left to help them on the mission seemed like a perfectly plausible idea, except that it wasn't for many reasons, ranging from the commander’s apparently innate hostility to whatever damage the cage could have had on him, truth was: none of them knew what would come out of that hell hole, and the idea was to dangerous for them to promptly put it aside. 

But desperate times require desperate measures, and the brothers saw themselves with apparently no other choice than to at least try, not much could go wrong after all.

\-----

Sitting, rotting on one corner of that prison he actively helped to create, blue eyes focused, battered and tired on sigils around in the walls, weakly glowing, in a languid attempt to discern whether that was real or just another one hallucination, whatever he saw, whatever he felt or heard, it was mostly never real, regardless of the few things he was certain of, like the fact that Lucifer was gone, or that sensed a directly related nephilim come to life just like he felt the worlds ripping open, none of that was ever supposed to happen and it built his frustration into another drop of insanity, the burning sigils were finally able to caught his attention, of course his disordered mind still knew what it meant, and he could feel it, the cage was opening. Perhaps he had a chance to…. Help. Set things right, do what he was always supposed to.

Regardless, confusion clouded his mind, being brought up to a higher level of hell, the depiction of a young John winchester stood alone before the brothers, he was vesseless but he didn’t wish to burn anybody’s eyes off. A tattered face turned towards them, Deep blue, stern eyes observed them for long seconds before he vanished wiping hope from their faces. Michael needed a vessel and nothing assured he would help them.

He was gone ever since, even after the rift was re-opened and they all marched back into the apocalypse world, even after Lucifer escaped Rowena’s spell and joined them in. So it was a surprise when he the black haired man, perfectly tidy on the outer appearance, although his grace still burnt and battered, walked in past the witch and crossed the cosmic portal.   
Brows furrowed at the sight of the nephilim, so powerful so pure and still an abomination, his very closest brother’s son; he had inherited Lucifer’s beauty, and Michael couldn’t help but stare idly, reminded of long lost times. Soon it morphed into surprise, pain maybe, lips ajar at the sight of Gabriel, he thought all of his brothers except Lucifer dead, but whatever he thought of saying was interrupted by the dazzle of Sam’s return, and the silent surprise of Lucifer standing proudly right behind.   
“Welcome back Sam.” --His hoarse, flat voice broke everybody’s silence.  
….  
“… Lucifer. “   
A sigh following right after, preceding a pause, observing the younger brother he still thought he had to kill, a change was visibly, lucifer seemed hurt, and seemed to love, he still knew him better than anyone nonetheless.  
-“I am afraid we may need to talk.”

Lucifer had been expecting so many things to happen when he walked through the gates of the camp and when he met his son for the first time. The thing he wasn't expecting though was for his older brother who he last saw in Hell standing before him as if he owned the whole damn place and looking wrecked because of his time in the cage. He definitely hadn't been expecting his brother to say they needed to talk. Or well he did. He wasn't going to accept it though, never could. Accepting it meant going back to the cage and rotting for the rest of eternity and never getting to meet his son. Jack would probably grow up believing the lies of the Winchesters and Micheal if Micheal succeeded in taking him back to the cage. He took a deep, but silent breath as he examined the others. All eyes were on him and Sam now. This wasn't good. Micheal was probably going to help them. Micheal was going to keep him from meeting Jack, and beat him into submission again. Micheal would kill Jack. It was embedded into his very being to kill nephilims. Micheal wouldn't hesitate. Lucifer glared at his older brother. "Well, well. I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon. I don't think we've got anything to talk about, and I'm not going back to the cage either. You can't make me. Not again. I'd sooner die than allow you to kill him or send me to Hell again."

Castiel thought all of this was just horrible. "Lucifer. You shouldn't be here. You should be back in the other world. You aren't going near Jack either. He's not your son. He's mine now. We won't allow you to corrupt him or to use him to destroy the world or bring about humanites downfall. You need to leave now or suffer the consequences." He said glaring at him. He'd have to deal with this Micheal later. See if he could convince their Micheal to beat this Micheal so these people didn't live in fear.

Michael's jaw clenched visibly, Lucifer couldn't stay quiet and whether it was no surprise it was fairly annoying, other times he would have silenced him.

His gaze traveled back to Jack at the mention of this, who stood there in confusion, wondering whether he should say something or do something.

So that was it, the beaming, anxious love he could sense on Lucifer, it was for the young nephilim- well Michael wasn't any near to the bossy, self assured he used to be just yet, or rather he couldn't remember clear enough if he always let Lucifer speak as much as he wanted, although he doubted it, since his first impulse was to want him silent, but Castiel, interrupting, speaking- attacking at his brother like he had the power or the right, perhaps he had forgotten that he never let anyone come between his and Lucifer's business.

"Castiel." The archangel called out, letting his gaze fall from Lucifer and slowly turn to the seraph. 

"No one spoke to you." A flick of his wrist rendered the angel unable to speak although the spell was made to fade on it's own.  
"You have no say in what can and can't happen, ....you and I have things to set right."

Eyes rose up to the nephilim who attempted a move and the commander simply brought a finger to his pursed lips, just a non threatening gesture for him to remain still and silent, then a simple glance at the rest was enough to him before he turned back at Lucifer.

"You sound fairly afraid, Brother."  
The archangel pointed out, a little lost in his own thoughts as he took a couple of steps forward, "I am not dragging you back, Lucifer. I am going to kill you." 

His behaviour is not quite the same as he opted to straighten his sibling's jacket, completely discordant to what he was saying.

"But not now, and that's not what I wish to discuss- I did not come to fight you, and I do not care what they freed me for, but this version of me must be contained and the rift has to be closed."   
"You," Blue hues fixed on Jack for a split second. "And the child will be taken care of after."

Castiel's eyes widened slightly as he tried to speak once again, but found that he couldn't. What was he supposed to do now? He was no longer apart of Heaven but he also couldn't deny that Micheal was still his superior in every sense of the word. He couldn't let Jack be near Lucifer though. He was positive that Lucifer would be a horrible influence on the young nephilim.

Lucifer felt his blood boil as his temper met new heights as he heard Castiel claim fatherhood over Jack. Jack was not Castiel's son. Jack was /his/ son. Always has been and always will be. He'd prove to his son, he didn't quite care what others thought of him at this point, that he was a good archangel and that he was a good father.

Well.... Lucifer didn't know what kind of father he'd be. He was terrified of becoming like his own father, and he didn't want that for Jack. He wanted Jack to be happy. He didn't want to leave his son or hurt him like his father did to him when he was younger. He'd only been the human equivalent of six when his father cast him into Hell to rot in that infernal cage. He was seventeen now though and he wouldn't allow anyone to come between him and his son. Not even himself with his stupid self doubting and self hating thoughts.

He'd deal with Castiel later. For now he had to take care of Micheal. He glared at his so called older brother with hatred gleaming in his eyes. He wouldn't allow Micheal to lay a single finger on Jack. He'd give himself up if that's what it took. He'd allow Micheal to kill him in exchange for Michael not hurting Jack. He knew he could trust Micheal not to hurt Jack either because Micheal was proud if not anything else. He's only ever broken one promise before and that was because of their father. He doubts Micheal even remembers the broken promise to him anyways.

"You won't lay a single finger on my son. You can kill me if you'd like, but you don't lay finger, both physically and mentally and spiritually, on my son. I will help you with this problem if it means my son can go back home and you can kill me afterwards if you'd like, but you don't hurt him." Lucifer said glaring at Micheal, and he made sure to keep his voice low so the others wouldn't overhear him. He slapped Micheal's hands away from him. "Stop calling me brother as well. You're no longer my brother. You don't give me orders either, you're no longer my general. I am no longer apart of the Host. I'm the King of Hell now thanks to you and your broken promise." He growled out to him. He was still bitter and angry from so long in the cage, and he hated Micheal with a burning passion. It was his fault he spent so long in the cage. It was all his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like, comment, and bookmark the story!


End file.
